Many types of vehicles attempt to provide an estimated range of travel available before the next fuel stop or recharge. Estimated ranges in a vehicle are typically computed based on current driving style and road conditions. For example, if the system detects that a driver is accelerating quickly going uphill, the estimated range will fall because that type of driving is less efficient than driving steadily going downhill. Variations in driving styles at various places along a route, however, may cause the estimated range to fluctuate wildly.